A Halloween Treat
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: BBXRAE! Raven can't have any Halloween fun with the Titans reason inside so a green changling decides to stay home with her, eat popcorn, watch horror flicks, and much, much more. No Flaming the Pairing!
1. Halloween or a Bloody Feast?

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, I just own this story...But one day, ONE DAY, I will kill the sun...then the fun begins.  
Enjoy...**

* * *

"Halloween rules Rae! Plus, it's your kind of holiday."-Beast Boy

"_My_ kind of holiday is where everyone dissapears for a day and no green boy can annoy me..."-Raven

"Oh please friend Raven, join in the tricky treat with us!"-Starfire

"I said no..."-Raven

Beast Boy turned into a green raven and pirched on Raven's shoulder and rubbed his head aginst her cheek.  
Raven pointed to Beast Boy. "This is only _one_ of the reasons I'm not going..."

Beast Boy morphed back.  
"AHHHhhh!"-Raven

Too bad he forgot to get of Raven's shoulder first.  
"_Beast Boy_! You get five seconds to run this time!"-Raven

He bolted up and ran behind the kitchen counter.

Raven jumped up only to get tackled by Robin.  
Raven turned and glared at him.

"Mind getting off me? Actually, that's not an option, get off me"-Raven

"No, and your going Raven, your always hauled up in your room, tonight you _will_ be a part of this team."-Robin

"Bu-"-Raven

"That's an order"-Robin

"I take orders from no one! I'm a member of this team Robin, but I am_not_ a friggin dog."-Raven

She threw him off of her and teleported into her room.  
Beast Boy glared at Robin and ran after her.

"Nice one Robin, I think it's working."-Cyborg

* * *

"Raven? Open up please, it's me. Raven?"-Beast Boy 

"What do you want?"-Raven

"I want to talk to you..."-Beast Boy

Raven's door slid open warily.  
"Come in..."-Raven

Beast Boy stepped inside.  
"Uh..Rae? I can't see..."-Beast Boy

Raven snapped her fingers and all the candles in her room lit.  
Raven was lying on her bed stairing at the ceiling.  
"What is it this time Beast Boy? Stankball? Mega Monkeys 4? An eating contest?"-Raven

"No, I wanted to ask you why you don't like Halloween."-Beast Boy

"It's called All Hallow's Eve, here," She said, levitating an old book without atitle on it his way,"Page 256, paragraph four, read it out loud."-Raven

"It says that at the stroke of midnight on All Hallow's Eve all the demons or half breeds that are outside at anytime at all will go on a raving blood spree in the area in which they inhabit until day is brought to night and the shadows grow long and gray."-Beast Boy

"Tuh-duh.."-Raven

"Well, that's okay Rae, I'll just stay here with you!"-Beast Boy

"Uh...that's okay Beast Boy, you go have fun, I'll be fine..."-Raven

"No, I wanted you to go with us because I wanted to make you smile, not slaughter me. Come on, we'll rent some horror movies and stuff."-Beast Boy

"Okay, but why would you want to stay here with me instead of having fun with the others?"-Raven

"Because Rae, they'll have plenty of fun without me, I'm here to bring the fun to you. You don't always have to be alone..."-Beast Boy

* * *

"You sure you want to stay you guys?"-Robin 

"Yup."-Beast Boy

"With Raven."-Cyborg

"Yup."-Beast Boy

"Are you positive she won't kill you?"-Robin

"Not very, but pretty much."-Beast Boy

"Okay then, by B, bye Rae."-Cyborg

They waved.  
"Time to get horror movies?"-Beast Boy

"Oh yes..."-Raven

* * *

**Read and review or your death will be a painful one.  
Plus, it'll make me update faster.**


	2. Movie Night!

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titan's, but I do own this story! Mine! Watch Invader Zim as well,  
Gir rules!

* * *

****Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**_VeelaChic:_ koolio more please...**

**_zrt:_ whee!**

**_starlit moonshadow:_ It's great! Update soon!**

**_Moon-Princess-Meg:_ Good one so far. A little off season, but that's alright. In all honesty, I thought you kept everyone in character pretty well. I think Robin might've been a little off, but that's alright. One little complaint. I'm not really a fan of the form this is written in. Perhaps instead of writing something like:**

**"Oh yes..."-Raven**

**You could write something more like:**

**"Oh yes..." Raven said.**

**It's just more professional that way. I don't mean to sound rude, but your current style makes you seem lazy, which I am sure you are not. Just change that one detail and it's perfect. Regardless, I'll still be adding this one to my favorites and reading and reviewing each update. I hope you consider my suggestion!**

**_Dark Spirt Raven:_ please update! i like this story so far!**

**_Wave Maker:_ Death? Yeah... Any way, good story, but the rule book thing was kinda freaky.**

**_cookiesandmilk:_ Hey, I love your story so far, I think that both Raven and Beast Boy are in character really well! keep writing!**

**_They-Call-Me-Orange:_ Yesh, update faster and I'll give you a virtual cookie... you know you love the cookies. This was cool, Id like to see more.**

**_elrave:_ i like it please write more soon!**

**_Chibi Scooby:_ Hello! This was sweet so far! Fluffy-sweet, that is. I hope you update soon! I like it so far! Tata!**

**_DragonGirl:_ HO! HO! HO! XD yeah BB, you better be sure she doesn't kill you.XD great story! update soon! thankies:D**

**_poly-dry:_ really good story keep wrighting:)**

**_DarkSideOfBlue:_ Nice fic, and great idea of BB willing to pass up Halloween to spend time with Raven. Personally, I think that is quite in character for him. Keep writing, and update soon.**

**_bianca rios:_ don't kill me! i review and this is pretty cool but update really soon!**

**_teenRAVENtitan:_ Interesting. Update soon:)**

**_Greenmartian777:_ BB and Rae alone! HOORAY! YAY! WOOPEE! Good story and GREAT couple! **

**_Threeandfourforever:_ Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Update. Now.**

**_Terra:_ Oh, this one looks cool! I swear you better update RIGHT AWAY because I wanna see what they do! I hope you're no t one of the people who doesn't update for weeks or a whole buncha days!UPDATE NOW! One suggestion: your writing style is interesting. It doesn't bother me, it's just a bit different. Suggestions: start a new paragraph when someone is talking. Alos, most people are accostomed to have a quote and at the end have ,"Raven said. Or something like thay. Here, I'll show you:  
0 painful now? Hope my suggestion and comments help! I can't wait to see the rest! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**_sweetnsxy:_ It was great...but please review or i will cry. And one more thing willyou say ."Beastboy said. intead of ."-Beastboy. it made it weird for me to understand. But it was great! It was really funny ,too!Keep up the good work!**

**_Half-Gothic Girl:_ update**

**My Other storys are:_ Zero, Confusion and Love, and Poems of Broken Thoughts..._**

**Well,That's it, Enjoy the story without booring reviews all you who just read the storys...**

* * *

"This one okay?" Asked Beast Boy. 

"The Ring? Okay, the girl has style..." Said Raven.

"Sweet! I've been wanting to see it!" Said Beast Boy.

"How about this one?" Asked Raven.

"Exorcist? I haven't seen that one either...let's get it." Said Beast Boy.

"How many movies are we getting?" Asked Raven.

"As many as we want, right now we have: Nosferatu, Child's Play 2, The Ring, and Exorcist." Stated Beast Boy.

"That enough?" Asked Raven.

"Enough to keep me awake for the rest of my life? Yeah..." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay...chicken..." Said Raven.

Beast Boy stuck out his tounge and morphed into a chicken."Bock, bock..."

"Oh yeah, your halarious..."

Beast Boy morphed back."Really!"

"No..."

"You know you think I'm funny..."

"No, you lack it..."

They checked out of Sam's Movie Rentals and went back to the tower.

Raven was sitting on the couch finding the DVD channel on the platnum big screen tv Beast Boy and Cyborg waste their lives infront of.

'She's so cute...well, when she's not trying to kill me...' Thought Beast Boy.

Raven turned around. "You find the channel, I'll make the popcorn..."

"Okay."

"Popcorn's done..."

"I found the channel..."

Raven sat at one end of the couch while Beast Boy sat at the other. They were watching Nosferatu. (A/N: Movie quotes initalics.)

_Girl: "Oh Why did you kill them? The beutiful flowers?"  
Nosferatu:"...I do most of my sleeping... IN THE DAY!"_

"This is a goth horror flick huh Rae...?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool, I like something that you like!"

_Client: "I am sleepy. He sleeps in a coffin? Hmph! Thats strange! Only vampires live in.  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG!"_

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy hid in Raven's cloke.

"Get out of there Beast Boy!"

"He'll suck my blood though!"

"I bet I'll beet him to it if you don't get out from under my cloke!"

"Eep!"

Next was Child's Play 2. They were sitting closer now.

_Chucky: "Why fight it, Andy? We're going to be very close. In fact, we're gonna be fuckin' inseparable."_

"Oooh...he said a bad word Rae..."

"Shout the fuck up Beast Boy..."

_Joanne: "I was thinking maybe we should get something for Andy to make him feel more at home."  
Phil: "How about some Valium."_

"What's Valium?"

"Beast Boy...!"

"Yeah?"

"Watch the movie or I'm meditating."

"Okay! I'm sorry, don't leave me out here alone to die...!"

Then they watched The Ring. Really close this time...

_Becca: "You start to play it and it's like somebody's nightmare. And then this woman comes on, smiling at you, right? Seeing you... through the screen. Then when it's over, your phone rings, someone knows you watched the tape... and what they say is, "You will die in seven days"._

"Wow..."

_Doctor to Samara: "You don't want to hurt anyone."  
Samara to Doctor: "But I do. And I'm sorry. It won't stop."_

"Style?"

"Yup..."

_Samara:Singing by the well: "Here we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning. Sun comes up, we all laugh. Sun goes down, we all die..."_

"That's sad..."

"Cool song huh?..."

"What!"

"Watch the movie..."

_Aidan: "What happened to the girl?"  
Rachel: "Samara?"  
Aidan: "Is that her name?"  
Rachel: "Mm-hmm."  
Aidan: "Is she still in the dark place?"  
Rachel: "No. We set her free."  
Aidan: "You helped her?"  
Rachel: "Yeah."  
Aidan: "Why did you do that?"  
Rachel: "What's wrong, honey?"  
Aidan: "You weren't supposed to help her."_

"Noooo!"

"That's it!"

"No, please Rae! I'm sorry!"

"Better be the last time Beast Boy..."

"It is!"

Finally they watched Exorcist. Next to each other...

_Father Damien:"Where is Regan?"  
Regan:possessed: "In here. With Us."_

'Silence'

_Regan: "I'm not Regan."  
Father Damien: "Well, then let's introduce ourselves. I'm Damien Karras."  
Regan: "And I'm the Devil. Now kindly undo these straps."  
Father Damien: "If you're the Devil, why don't you make the straps disappear?"  
Regan: "That's much too vulgar a display of power, Karras."_

'More silence'

_Pyschitatrist: "Is there someone inside you?"  
Regan: "Sometimes."  
Psychiatrist: "Who is it?"  
Regan: "I don't know."  
Psychiatrist: "Is it Captain Howdy?"  
Regan: "I don't know."  
Psychiatrist: "If I ask him to tell me, will you let him answer?"  
Regan: "No."  
Psychiatrist: "Why not?"  
Regan: "I'm afraid."_

Soon the credits began to scroll down the television screen.

"I'm board now..."

"Then do something about it."

"Like what Rae?"

"I don't know, but can I use the restroom?"

"What's stopping you?"

"Your hand on mine..."

* * *

**HaHa! Cliffie! Thanx for the Reviews, review more and I'll do your requests if their logical and aren't all to random.**

**You know the drill! Press the button and I'll spare you're life...**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Disclamer:I don't own the Titans, but I do own this story and will burn copyers...**

**Sorry, too many reviews to post, but thanks to you who did...**

* * *

"Oh! Uh..." Beast Boy unlinked their hands like he was holding fire. 

Raven frowned on the inside but got up and went to the restroom.

* * *

'Well, that was...strange, but why was I upset when he let go? Doesn't matter, I couldn't possibly, no...' Raven was arguing with herself again. 

'And he couldn't possibly...no...not a chance...'

'He held my hand...'

'No, that's because he was scared...he can't...'

Raven walked back into the main room.

* * *

"S-sorry about that Rae, I-I was scared, I didn't mean to make you mad..." 

"Mad? I was startled, not mad..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Oh...well...now what do you want to do?"

"Do we have any games?"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Do I...have to?"

"Yes, live a little..."

"Fine..."

"YES!"

* * *

'Sigh' "Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare.."

"Okay Beast Boy, I dare you to...eat Starfire's pudding..."

'Gulp' "O-okay..."

Beast Boy walked over to the fridgidare and got out a metal tub of pinkish-purple goo. Then ate it...

He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"That was soo...disgusting..."

"Heh...I know...you run fast..."

"Well, now it's your turn!"

"Okay."

"Truth or Dare..."

"Dare."

"I dare you to...hmmm...go into Starfire's room and dress in her costume that you dispise..."

"Okay..."

Raven got up and went to starfire's room and cane back in Starfire's attaire.

"Rae, you don't look that bad, it just seems revealing compaired to what you usually wear."

"You think...can I change now?"

"No, you have to stay like that till the game is over..."

"Fine. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me being revealed?"

"Uh...um...no...?"

"You wouldn't lie to me...wold you?"

Raven got closer to him, six inches away from his face.

"N-n...okay, I _might _okay?"

"Pervert."

Raven shoved him to the floor and hitting him with a pillow.

"Ahhh!"

"You sick little green man, you dare look at me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You'll go blind if you do it again!"

"I will!"

"Yes, I'm sickly looking, you'r eyes cannot stand such pain."

Beast Boy went quiet. 'Is that what she thinks?'

"No your not Rae..."

Raven stopped.

"I-I'm not? Yes I am..."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her a little closer.

"Your pretty."

"Yeah...pretty ugly."

"No your not Rae, your beautiful and no one should think otherwise."

Raven looked up at him(A/N: He's taller than her in this fic...)

"B-beautiful?"

"Yeah..."

Raven looked down.

"Don't look away Rae..."

Her lifted her head back up.

She smiled a little and hugged him.

* * *

A Heart Of Symphony 

My heart is like a symphony  
That sings of only pain.  
Of all that makes a life worthwhile,  
Only you remain.  
Only in the thought of you  
Safe and cared for well  
Can I find happiness within  
My self-inflicted hell.

Only in my love for you  
Is there sufficient grace  
For me to want to live at all  
In this forsaken place.

Ah, God! Were life not beautiful  
And love not full of light,  
I could, perhaps, embrace the rage  
Of an embittered night.

But as it is, I cannot help  
But hope for what might be:  
That though I gave you up, you might  
Someday, somehow love me.

* * *

**More to come soon, but for now, I'll stop with the death threts and say...REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL HOT GLUE YOU ALL TO A WALL!**


	4. The Guessing Game

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, But I do own a shovel and a big backyard...**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Beast Boy was tooken back a little at her actions, but hugged her back.

Raven realized what she was doing at broke the embrace. She missed the warmth...

"S-sorry..." She blushed.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me or anything."

"Well, no but I-I didn't realize that I..."

"Hugged me?"

"Yeah...I mean! There's nothing wrong with you but..."

"It's me?"

"No, I don't mind that but it's just that I don't hug...I don't smile..."

"Well, you just did."

"You can't fix what's already broken Beast Boy..."

"I can try..."

Raven looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

'He's soo cute!' Said Affection.

'And nice...' Said Happy.

'He makes me sick...' Said Anger.

'I hate him...' Said Hate.

'Well duh...your Hate...' Said Smart.

'Really? Thanks for pointing that one out for me nerd...' Said Sarcasim.

'Shut up all of you!' Said Raven.

"Rae? You there? Helloooo!"

Beast Boy waved a hand franticly infront of Raven's pale face.

"Wah? Oh...yeah..."

"Okay..."

Raven was still sitting infront of Beast Boy.

"T-truth or Dare Rae?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you can't love?"

"I-I don't know...I've never tried..."

"Oh, well then your missing out, it's great..."

Raven thought on this.

"Who do you love?"

"She's a great person and hides from the world. She's my opposite and she's always on my mind."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"I'll give you more hints if you want."

"Okay. Is she blond?"

"No."

"Does she have pink hair?"

"No."

"Does she fly?"

"Yes."

"Shoot starbolts?"

"No."

"African American?"

"Nope."

"Meows?"

"No."

"Stole a moon crystal from another planet?"

"No."

"Lived long ago?"

"Nope."

"Is a true master?"

"No way!"

"I give...those are the only girls I know..."

"Well, she's dark and mysterious."

"Jinx?"

"No. She tends to shun people."

"Terra?"

"No. She holds wisdom."

"Chul-Hul?"

"The true master! No way!"

Raven smirked.

"She is beautiful."

"Sarasim?"

"No. She hides things."

"Blackfire?"

"No. She's very brave."

"Bumblebee?"

"No. She hates bright colors."

"That takes out Kitten as my last guess...who is she?"

"She hides a deep secret and has beautiful eyes and hair."

"What color are her eyes and hair?"

"Violet."

Raven gulped.

"Her name is Raven..."

* * *

**Ha! Another cliffie!**

**Read and Review**

**Or I will dress you in frilly pink lace and make you sing 'It's My Party'.**


	5. Special! Read It!

**Authors Note:**

**_Please read my other storys:_**

* * *

**1.** **Zero**

**2.** **Confusion and Love**

**3.** **Poems of Broken Thoughts**

**_Please Read and Review them!_**

**_I'll make an extra long chapter on 'A Halloween Treat' if you do!_**


	6. You Can't

**Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do write the storys...ironic huh?  
Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: TeenTitansforever. My latest reviewer. Thanks for...reviewing...oh, and adding me to you're favorites...**

**And to all my other reviewers, my pc screwed up and deleted you're reviews and only got TeenTitans forever's reviews, so sorry and enjoy.**

* * *

Raven blinked.

"W-why?" She asked.

Beast Boy put his hand behind his back and smiled.

"Why not?"

Raven looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because! Look at me!"

"Do I need to repeate my answer?"

Raven shook her head.

"No...you can't..."

"And why not?"

"Because...Beast Boy, you just can't!"

She looked away.

"Why not! Give me a reason Raven! Is it because your scared to love, or is it because your afraid I'll hurt you too?"

Raven looked up, a dark grey tear rolling down her pale, greyish face.

"Truthfully?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"I'm afraid that you'll hurt me."

Beast Boy wiped away her tear.

"He may have, but I never will Rae..."

Raven's eyes widned then became calm.

"Uh..w-who's 'he'?"

"I saw him Rae. The one from that group you rolled with before we found you on the streets...what did he do to you?"

Raven pulled her knees to her chin.

"Doesn't matter."

She looked away.

"Yes it does Rae..."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"What did he do?" He pressed.

"Nothing!" She shouted and moved away.

He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her twards him, holding her like he was hugging her.

"Tell me Rae. Please..."

Raven looked up.

"Beast Boy...I just want to forget..."

Beast Boy nodded and let her go.

"I still love you Rae.." He looked down."I hope that one day you will feel the same..."

Raven looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and touched his hand and looked down to.

"I-I..I do Beast Boy, I do love you, but I'm scared..."

Beast Boy looked up.

"You do!"

Raven nodded.

"Wow..."

* * *

**Read and Review please! Oh, and I have a new story called 'All Hallow's Eve.' Check it out.**

**Oh yeah...HA HA! A CLIFFIE!**


	7. End Chapter

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans. Happy now!**

* * *

Last Time:

_"I still love you Rae.." He looked down."I hope that one day you will feel the same..."_

_Raven looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and touched his hand and looked down to._

_"I-I..I do Beast Boy, I do love you, but I'm scared..."_

_Beast Boy looked up._

_"You do!"_

_Raven nodded._

_"Wow..."_

* * *

"Well Raven, how was your Halloween?"

"Great."

She looked up to him and smiled lightly. He looked down and smiled back.

"Good..."

He brushed his lips lightly over hers. She relaxed and kissed him and he kissed back.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you to Beast Boy."

* * *

**Okay, so it was very short, but it's the end, so complain all you want, It'll get you nowhere...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Mystery Of 'Him'

**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans.**

**Many of my reviewers were wondering about 'him' in chapter six.  
Here is a conversation between BB and Rae about it the day after Halloween.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BB: Raven, will you please tell me what he did to you? It haunts me every night...

Rae: I can't.

BB: Why not?

Rae: I'm scared.

BB: Please Raven, tell me the whole thing. I promise that you'll feel better.

Rae: Okay...well, he was drunk and a little weird. It was raining really hard and it was so loud. He pulled a knife on me and cut me till I was dizzy from blood loss. He raped me and left me to die, but someone called an ambulance. They thought I cut myself.

BB: Oh my god Rae...I'm so sorry...

Rae: I'll never be able to forget, will I?

BB: I'm not sure, but I'll be here...forever...

-End-

* * *

**Well, hope you reviewers liked this, The mystery is revealed and the story is over. But those of you who liked this one should check out my other story, 'Confusion and Love'. It was my first story.**

**I've got tons of Rae/BB one-shots comin' soon, so look for them please.**

**PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON!**


End file.
